Unfaithful Leads To Suicide
by Chrona4Shirotsubaki
Summary: This is a little something I wrote when inspired by a youtube video. It's a narusau with a cheating sasu with saku. It's in a poetic-like form so you've been warned. Character suicide and sorrow.


_Unfaithful Leads To Suicide_

Two lovers young at age, but aged by experience. Their affection was pure on the outside, true as their kisses.... thought the opposite on the inside. They were so filled with joy and bliss. How could this have happened? One had a secret. A secret that would destroy all that they cherished greatly. The two were different. The blonde, happy and hiper. The dark black not only in hair, but also in his past. They shared inner pain. And they eased each other's together by their love. However, the dark one always kept that certain secret from his partner.

His heart searced for the right way in life. He never found it. In fact, it avoided him. Or did he avoid it? Because of this the sorrow in his soul grew. His sins weighed him down more than he ever knew. He knew what he did was wrong, that it was the most wrongful act he could possibly do to the other. He jeopardized their love by going to her bed on some nights. When a connection stronger than the world's cruelity is hindered for the slightest second, everything shatters. Love. Trust. Fulfillness. Happiness. Wholeness. Life....

He was more than a man to him. It was more than simple affection that they had. Their being was like the reason the sky is blue. It just was. Plain as day. All was smooth. But the clouds are turning grey. The darker plans to go to her again. This is natural to him. For this is his nature. Deep down inside he wants to be true to his beloved. As he meets her lips, regret tears at his soul. And he knows.... that the blone knows. It's there in his eyes. He sees the betrayal burning slowly when he gazes into those despairing blue eyes. The boy knows he's unfaithful and it's killing him, killing him ever so painfully to know the horrid truth. To know the darker is happy with someone else. To know he touches another passionately. To know he holds another in his arms. To know his lips long for another's. To know this other gets his body and mind. To know he loves another.... and gives him only half.

The darker can see him dying. Because of his lies. He doesn't want to do it. He hates to watch the one he truely cares for suffer. Those tears he knows comes to those grieving eyes must stop. If not he'll go mad. The lighter is what brightens him. The shadowed young boy who only wanted help was given a chance by him so long ago. He doesn't want this affair to go on. He doesn't want to be the reason why when he walks out the door, he sees the poor boy die a little more inside. Even as he embraces him, the hurt remains. It's unbearable. To him this is like murder, what he never desired to do. Despite all of this, he returns to her awaiting arms. Becoming more of a murder.

In a time of innocence, the two had became best friends. The only one in the other's life. Things grew and they became lovers. But now is an uncertain time. Innocence is long gone. Lets hope that is all. The lighter accepts the darker's tainted lips kissing him all over, his dirty hands exploring his body, his false words flowing in his ears, his body abusing his own, and his lies crushing his heart. When it comes for the darker to leave, they both know fully well where he's about to go. His unfaithfulness is obivious. The lighter weeps crimson tears now for his pain bleeds that deep. Everything is fading away.

The darker is unknowingly bringing back a lonely boy. And for himself... nothing. After parting from her, he is left feeling empty as usual. 'Why do I cry when I feel so hollow on the inside?' He asks himself as the tears mix with rain. He can't help but to think of the one he's betrayed. He's killing him. He's hurting him when he was supposed to shield him from harm. He's torturing him. He's breaking him. He's ruining their love. With only distrust to mend the wounds... he might as well put a gun to his head and get it over with. The sweetness of forgotten dreams disappear. His mistress and he has been found out. Now he must finally end it. But it's still no enough. Not for him....

What's done has been done. Memories of cheating- unfaithful. They will always remain. The lighter only asks a heart-breaking question. "Why won't you love me?" It snaps the darker's last bit of desperation. A loveless shadowed child is back into the darkness that he thought the light had shone away. It's too much. Make it stop. If only the lighter had been just a little brighter. If only he had held on a bit longer. Then maybe, just maybe the darker wouldn't have taken his own existence, leaving blood, tears, and a lover behind. Was there really no way to save him? Only when the light and the dark can come together as one... will the anser be revealed.


End file.
